1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gift packaging and, more particularly, to packaging baby apparel items in the shape of a baked good.
2. Description of the Related Art
The birth of a child is a momentous occasion, marked with the receipt of gifts and keepsakes. Friends and relatives often search to find gifts that are aesthetically pleasing, unique, and functional. Many times, these qualities are mutually exclusive. For example, a gift basket filled with infant necessities is a common gift item commercially available for purchase. Further, items marketed as one-of-a-kind are typically produced by high-end manufacturers and priced out of reach of most consumers.
A problem often encountered with many commercially available baby gifts is the use of adhesives to hold items in-place or together. While this is not an issue for items within protective containers, such as lotion or soap, adhesives do not adhere well to fabric items. The use of an adhesive on a fabric item is often detrimental to the item's function, causing hole in the fabric during removal or leaving behind a sticky residue. This sticky residue can be particularly detrimental due to potential adverse reactions between it and the sensitive skin of a baby. Pins or staples are often used when fastening fabric items. However, pins and staples create holes in the fabric when used and their removal can incur additional damage to the item.
Many commercially available baby gifts contain a predetermined list of items, with variations available based on gender. A customer purchasing such an item is unable to make modifications to the gift's contents. For example, a customer purchasing a gift bag can choose between one for a boy, with blue-colored items, one for a girl, with pink-colored items, and one that is neutral, with green-colored items. Regardless of which gendered bag the customer selects, the contents of the bag are the same, except for color.
What is needed is a unique baby gift that is affordable, with customer-configurable contents, and whose formation does not impair the function of the contents. That is, a gift that is unlike those commercially available that is created without the use of detrimental fastening items. Ideally, a customer would be able to create the gift item with a variety of content combinations for the same resultant gift configuration.